their wedding
by dare2dream1996
Summary: Amy and Rickys wedding and after. This is how they begin to make a new life together with john. because they are a new kind of family : COMMENT! Rated Mature for roamntic seens :P
1. The big day!

"Amy?" My father asked sticking his head around the corner. He sighed at the sight of me. My hair was wrapped up into a loose half hair up and half hair down with loose curls hanging down the side of my face. My dress was tight around my torso then flowed to the floor. It looked like Cinderella's dress. My veil went down my back to the floor where my dress touched.

When I turned to face him, he had tears in his eyes.

"Aw, daddy don't cry." I said. Now I had tears in my eyes. His black tux and red tie looked great.

"No" he said. "You don't cry, it will ruin your make-up." He sighed. I wiped my tears before anymore make up could smudge.

"You look like a princess Ames." He said also wiping his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Thank you daddy, thank you so much." I said. We hugged for a long time before he pulled a silver box out of his pocket. He handed it to me. More tears fell freely from my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb then said.

"Open it." He said. I opened the silver box and inside I saw a blue flower. There was a clip in the bottom so I could secure in my hair. There were small diamonds in between the flower pedals. I felt more tears coming as he placed it in my hair.

"There." He said finishing off his gift with a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go finish getting John ready for Ricky." He laughed and walked out the door, tears all but behind. Today was an eventful day.

"John!" I ran after my 3 year old son laughing. He was giggling as he waddled around the fitting room. He was clapping his hands rapidly and screaming:

"Dada dada!" followed by little giggles. Showing his two front teeth. "Dada dada!" I chased him in circles until he ran into someone. I was on my knees; I looked up to see George who had John in his hands. He was smiling down at his grandson.

"Were you distracting your daddy?" He said playfully. John giggle at him.

"Yeah dada!" He said again. I laughed and so did George.

"I'll take him and get him ready so you and your groomsmen can get dressed without this little monster distracting you." He chuckled, John giggled."

"Alright." I laughed. He left the room and went down the hall to another dressing room. I stripped from my blue sweats and tee shirt and pulled a white beater over my head. I then wrapped a button down white shirt around me and buttoned it up to the last two buttons. I then pulled my tux pants up and combed my hair back, sticking the red flower in the pocket of my suit and tying the red tie around my neck. Jack walked in matching me, except for a white flower in his suit, as well as what the other best men had.

"Wow man, I can't believe you're tying the knot today." He said "This inspires me, you and Amy inspire me, and I hope someday I get the opportunity to do this with Grace." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jack." Just as I was about to say more John ran in the door, fumbling down then standing back up and running over. I opened my arms as her ran into them. His little black tux had a red flower as well. He "wanted the same color as daddy."

"Dada looks handsome for mommy." Jack and I laughed.

"Well thank you J.J." I said kissing him on the cheek. I put him down and he wondered around the room.

"Where was I?" I asked Jack. But before he could answer the rest of the men came in. In all I had 5 groomsmen including Jack as the best-man; Jack, Brayden (My foster brother only a year younger.), Mike (a good friend), Seth (Mark (guidance counselor from a few years back. Turns out we became great friends), and my foster father. All dressed up I picked up John as I felt my stomach turn. George came around the corner.

"Alright let's load into the limo." He sighed. Today would be the day he gave his little girl to me. I got the chills. John touched my face. They all left the room as I was the last to exit. I flicked the lights off and carried John to the limo.

"My bride's maids sat in chairs. Their red gowns flowing to the floor. They all had their hair in curls and had flowers pinning apart of their hair up. Adrian, Ashley, Grace, Madison, and Jamie all smiled up at me. I turned from the mirror to look at all of them.

"Today's the day." I smiled. My stomach turned as I got more nervous. My mother was standing behind Ashley's chair; I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Time to go to the limo." She chocked her words out.

"Mom." I sighed not wanting to cry again. She smiled at me. The other girls stepped from the room. I could hear their heels as they exited the building. I hugged my mom in a long hug.

"Come on." She sighed. "Its time for you, Ricky, and John to begin a new life. A new family."


	2. the wedding

I climbed from the limo with John in my arms. He looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"You get married today?" He asked. I chuckled down at my brunette son. His Brown eyes were twinkling.

"Yes silly, mommy and I told you that already." I paused. "I'm a very happy man to have your mommy." Jack walked up behind me.

"And a very lucky one at that." He muttered under his breath. Low enough so only we could hear. I laughed at him and entered the church. I stood behind double doors. They opened them and we walked into the churches main wing. The church attendant led us to the bridesmaids where the groom's men paired up behind two doors. John was paired with the flower girl. Her name is Hannah and she is two years older than john. Then someone took me and put me behind everyone. Music began to play. My heart beated along with the music. My stomach dropped to my knees and my mind and heart was telling me that this was it! I saw John and Hannah walking down the aisle. Then the sets of bride maids and groom's men. Then it was my turn. Everyone was faced to the back of the church; everyone had a smile planted on their faces. Their was at least 200 people here today. I slowly walked down the aisle people nodding and smiling when I reached to where they were sitting. I finally reached the end where I faced the doors. I now realized they were shut. Then stronger music began to play. My heart raced, I felt as if it would beat from right out of my chest. The doors flung open and Amy appeared. Her hair was half up half down in loose curls and her dress made her look like Cinderella. My heart stopped for a second as I looked with complete and utter astonishment at my bride. Her veil was hanging in front of her face. Her dad had her clutched in his arm as they walked to the music slowly down the aisle. It seemed like it took forever for her to reach me. When she finally did George and I shook hands as I took hers. The vows flew by quickly and I remember the "You may now kiss the bride!" My lips crushed hers hard and she let in. She was kissing me just as hard when we realized that we were in a church getting married and we had a reception to attend to. As we stopped the audience of 200 people erupted and John ran to us. We scooped him into our arms and walked down the aisle and into a limo. We are now husband and wife.

**Next chapter: The reception**

**4****th**** chapter: the honey moon **

**dedicated to Hannah, ayan, chas, mandy. ******

**ya'll rock and I miss you **


	3. the reception

Ricky opened the limo door for me and guided me in. People were throwing rice at us so he covered me from the flying rice. There was a car seat in the back part of the limo for John. Ricky slammed the door shut sat down beside me. He smiled at me flashing a set of glistening white teeth. John sat himself into his car seat and pulled the buckle across his waist. He was struggling with pushing it into the buckle.

"Daddy." He whined to Ricky. "Help me pwease!" He whined again. Ricky sat up from where he was sat beside me and helped John get buckled correctly. Once he got done he sat in the same place he was before.

"You look beautiful Amy, like a princess, like your apart of a fairy tale and not real life." He gazed into my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips. John was applauding from his car seat. We pulled away from each other to look at our 3 year old son!

"YAY!" He chanted proudly. Ricky and I laughed as his little hands continued to clap together. "More!" He shouted. Ricky and I laughed again.

"Were you watching us?" I chuckled. John nodded his head and shouted:

"MORE!" Ricky bent into kiss my lips and then slowly pulled away as the car stopped in the parking lot. John clapped his hands again and then pushed the button the unbuckle himself. He stumbled out of his car seat and fumbled over to where Ricky was, then put his arms out telling him that he wanted "UP!"

Ricky swung the youngster into his open arms then pushed the limo door open. People applauded as Ricky grabbed my hand and pulled me through the open door of the Villa Rosa's center where our huge reception was help. We took our seats as bride and groom at head table. Ashley sat beside me then Grace beside her, then Adrian, then the rest of them down the table. Others took their seats at their reserved seats given to them. Everybody had a name tag waiting for them at their seat. Once everyone was seated and ready to start celebrating, the DJ made an announcement.

"This is the first dance of the night, and Amy and Ricky's first dance as bride and groom." He led us to the floor as people clapped and cheered behind our song came on. He spun me around to the soft music being played.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as he dipped me backward. We spiraled in everlasting circles. The dance ended with him kisses me lightly on the cheek, and then handed me to my father, as he went with Margaret to take his Mother/son dance. My father pulled me onto his feet and kissed me on the opposite cheek then Ricky.

"You're gorgeous Ames." He told me as we spun to the music.

"Thank you daddy, thank you so much." I said. Tears of joy filled over the top of my eyes and came down my face. The music stopped and he handed me off to Ricky's dad. From the corner of my eye I saw Ricky dancing with my mother, while others danced with their, friends, and partners. John was being swung around by the flower girl and Ashley was dancing with Thomas. As the dance slowly came to an end Ricky's dad whispered.

"Make an honest man of my son, he's a good boy and you're what's best for him." I nodded as he handed me off to another guest." As songs ended and started Ricky and I were passed off to others to dance with. Then the DJ started to talk again over the microphone.

"Time to throw the flowers and get the garter" he said pointing to Ricky and I.I felt being lifted off the ground when I realized Jack and another grooms men had swept me from my feet. Ricky laughed as he ducked his head up my dress I felt the loose garter being slipped down my leg. Once it hit the bottom I felt a kiss on my ankle. Ricky then slipped under my dress and held the garter high as people applauded him. Once I was set on my feet again, he threw the garter. Jack caught it, and of course Grace caught my bouquet. They lifted her in the air as Jack slipped the garter off her leg. People erupted in laughter. After that people ate, dance, partied, and danced some more. The evening was perfect.

I danced with Amy over and over, the night was perfect.

"I love you." I muttered under my breath as she swung around in a circle.

"I love you too." She murmured. I chuckled as I saw John stumbling toward us. I pulled away from Amy as she stood beside me. I scooped John into my arms.

"Hey buddy." I said. "Mommy and I are going away for a week so you're going to stay with grandma and grandpa." John nodded rubbing his eyes. The night slowly came to an end.

"Time for the happy couple to take their journey to Hawaii" The DJ announced. Everyone poured outside into a line forming a path for us to cut through. Our suitcases were already in the limo.

"I love you John." Amy said as she kissed our son on the lips. "Be good." She added.

"I love you bud, be good for grandma and grandpa." He nodded leaning in to kiss me.

"Love you mama and daddy." He said as I handed him off to George. We climbed into the limo, the engine came to life and we took off leaving clapping, cheering, and amazing guests behind us. When we woke up, we were at the airport. Amy had changed on the way here and our next destination would me Hawaii.


	4. the honeymoon

I lifted Amy out of the black limo.

"Hey baby, its time to wake up, we have to get on our plane." I nudged her. Her eyes opened wide. She stretched as I placed her on her feet. She grabbed my hand.

"I love you." She whispered. "But I miss John." I chuckled at her.

"I miss him to, but we have a week in Hawaii to do as we please without dipper duty, just the two of us." I whispered stroking her hair. I leaned down to kiss her and then we walked into the airport. Our bags and belongs were checked and then we had to wait until flight time. We still ad two hours before our plane was here and ready to go. We ate an early (Very early) breakfast. As we sat waiting for our plane to be ready we got to talking. Suddenly she blurted.

"I want more kids." I looked at her shocked by her random words. Her hand was over her mouth and she turned bright red. I burst out laughing at her sorry face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered laughing along. I finally calmed down and said.

"Its ok, me to, but now, I mean your 18 years old; you want the responsibility of two babies?" She looked up at me, her hazel eyes serious.

"Well, we may not get pregnant right away, and we would have 9 months to potty train John. He will be four before the new baby comes." She stopped. "And I will miss a young baby around" She looked down and then up at me again. "Please Ricky?" She asked me. I nodded.

"More kids, I want them as well, and I miss that to. But I think your dad will kill me." I replied back. She hugged me.

"We are married now; he doesn't get to make that choice." I nodded down at her.

"Then when we get to Hawaii, we will try every night." She smiled.

"Thank you Ricky." I nodded and smiled.

We landed in Hawaii 16 hours later. Our week officially began. We checked into our hotel. Our room had one king size bed and a flat screen LCD TV hanging up on the wall. There was a small refrigerator in the corner of the room and a bathroom beside the door entrance. There was a small deck to step out on with an amazing view. A pool was right underneath our hotel room where all guests were aloud to swim. They had a fountain in the water and a hot tub right beside the pool. The hotel was huge. This was one of 5 other pools, one indoor four outdoor. There was a computer beside the bed. The cream wall reminded me of home. I pulled Amy close as she looked around. She threw her suitcase on the ground and jumped in my arms.

"I love you." She murmured in my ear. I crushed my lips on hers and we fell onto the bed. She was underneath me when I pulled back. She looked up confused.

"Are you sure about this, more kids?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled then pulled me back into the kiss. I felt her undo my belt, as I un-zipped her sea blue knee length dress. I felt her kick her white heels off as they hit the floor. My pants slid down the floor and I kicked them off. She stood up on the bed looking down at me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head throwing it over top of our other close. I was left in boxers and she was left in a bra and underwear. She came back down to my height and crushed her lips hard on mine. My arms were wrapped around her. I undid her bra as she slid her underwear off. Next thing I knew my boxers were off and I was on top of her. Minutes later we were out of breath under the covers.

"Wow." She said. I looked over at her catching my breath.

"Wow is right, I have missed that." She looked over at me.

"Just out of curiosity, how many kids do you want?" She asked me with a serious face. I took time to answer this one.

"Four." I replied casually. She nodded.

"Me to." She then rolled on top of me.

"I'm starved." I laughed rolling out from underneath her. I slowly dressed in a different outfit. She watched me and then threw the covers off of herself as well. She pulled another dress on and re did her hair half up half down. Her stomach growled demanding food. We laughed and grabbed hands then took off to get food for her empty stomach.

**Thanks for reading and commenting to whoever did :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to Hannah, chas, Miranda, ayan, and my big brother DEAN! Love you guys.**

**Next chapter: Pregnant? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Call 911!" Ricky ordered Amy. She nodded still in shock. She fumbled back to her room. As she dialed she felt a tear slip from her cheek. _This can't be happening. _She thought.

"911 what's your emergency?" A calm male voice asked on the other end.

"My mother!" Amy exclaimed. "She's unconscious and needs help and very fast." My tone was rushed and panicked.

"OK stay calm, give me your address and I'll send and ambulance." The operator was very calm and rational about the whole situation.

"615 West Macintosh St." I said over the phone. My voice was rising. "Please hurry, she's pregnant." I could hear the person order an ambulance to my street.

"Stay on the line until they get there." He said. I nodded, though he couldn't see me.

"Yes of course." When I said this I heard John start to fuss.

"What's she doing right now?" The deep male voice questioned.

"I don't know, my boyfriend is down there with her." I said calming down as I heard the loud trucks and ambulance rush down our street. "They are here; I'm going right now, to see what's going on."

"OK it's in their hands now, good luck." The phone line went dead and I sprinted down the stairs. I saw Ricky standing beside a paramedic who was lifting my pregnant mother onto a stretcher. Ashley came through the back door with a horrid look on her face.

"What happened?" She screamed. I felt tears streaming down my face as I said.

"I don't know." She came to stand by me as Ricky did. They took the stretcher out and loaded her into the ambulance. Ricky ran upstairs to get a whimpering John as Ashley ad I ran to his car. He buckled John in and then we took of to follow the ambulance.

_________________________________________________________________

It seemed like hours before a doctor came out to give us any kind of news. My dad and David had gotten there an hour after us. Then Grace and Jack came to pray with us. John was asleep in Ricky's arms when a tall doctor with square glasses and dark hair came out.

"Well." He said. "This young man saved her life." He said pointing to Ricky. "I don't know what he did, but he saved her. She will live, it will take time for her to get better but she will live, oh and she delivered a healthy baby boy. Emergency C-section." He said raising his eyebrows. "It will be a little while before we allow visitors but everybody can go see the baby." He nodded and then walked away. I sighed a breath of relief. I hugged Ricky and John as he also sighed a breath of relief. Tears of joy poured down my cheeks.

"Thank you Ricky." I said. "I love you." I continued. I felt his lips kiss my head as he held John. I wished that our moments could be like this all the time. My mom would live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricky's POV**

"Amy." I shook her shoulders to wake her. "Amy." I said again. Her eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Let's go back to your house so you can sleep comfortably. She nodded but didn't move.

"Can you carry me?" She asked. I chuckled holding the baby carrier. Ashley came over and took the baby carrier from my arms.

"I'll strap him in, she is exhausted, carry her." She continued. She then walked out the hospital doors. Amy stretched her arms out for me to pick her up. I cradled her like a baby and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. I laughed at her.

"Anytime." She smiled up and I saw a tear slip from her eye. I wiped it away and hushed her down. By the time we got to the end of the parking lot where my car was, she was out. I opened the door placing her in the passenger seat of my car. Ashley was already in the back with John. I walked to the driver's side and took off. Once we arrived at Amy's and I placed her in bed and then went back to my place with John after leaving her a note.

When John and I arrived at my place I set him carefully in the white bassinet by my bed and turned the lights out. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I awoke the bright sun was streaming in my window. I blinked to adjust to the bright sunlight then looked at the clock. 8:00AM. I heard John whimpering from his crib. I threw the covers off and walked over to where she was.

"Hey buddy." I said. "How about a dipper change?" John stopped crying as I replaced the dirty dipper with a clean one. I fed him and then loaded him into the stroller and headed for the park. The sun was bright, as I walked the park with John I thought about my life, about Amy and about our baby. So many things came to my mind. I couldn't believe at just 16 years old I had a small family. I knew what I had to do. My stomach dropped with excitement as I walked back to my house. I put John in his carrier and strapped him into the car after we got home. I drove to the nearest mall. As I placed a giggling infant in his stroller and walked to the KAY'S JEWLERS I got even more excited.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked at the front counter. I turned to look at her.

"Yes actually, I need a good engagement ring. What do you have?" I asked very kindly. She gave me a weird look (Probably because of my age) and then said.

"Sure, right this way." She showed me many but when I came across the ring I knew it was for Amy.

It had a golden band and 3 diamonds on the top. There was 2 smaller diamonds beside the larger three.

"That's the one." I said. The lady nodded. "Can I get _I love you _engraved."

"Of course, it will take a half and hour so be back then to pick it up, your name?" She asked.

"Ricky Underwood and I'll be back then." She nodded as I exited the store. I went to the food court pushing the stroller then grabbed my cell phone dialing George's number. He was there in a half hour. He sat across from me in the booth at McDonalds.

"Can I have your blessing?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Can I ask your daughter to marry me?" I asked once again to clear things up. His eyes got wide and he leaned across the table at me.

"We won't get married until she turns 18, but I got the ring waiting and I think this could be good for her." I was expecting a no when he said.

"Yes." Then sighed "It's what's best for her, but only after 18!" He added. I nodded at him grateful. "Now show me the ring before I change my mind." I nodded as we got up from the table. He clenched his hands around John's stroller. When we got to KAY'S I showed him and he was speechless.


End file.
